Band clamps having an Omega section for crimping and thus tightening of the band clamp are well known in the prior art and are used throughout industry for hose clamps, boot clamps and the like. These omega style clamps are endless rings which are provided with an omega section or ear. This omega section or ear is comprised of an approximately rectangular bent out portion of the band. The omega styled clamp having such an omega section or ear is slipped over a hose installed on a nipple or a boot which has been installed on a housing. The diameter of the band clamp is designed such that it fits snugly around the assembled component. The omega section or ear is then plastically deformed to an approximately omega shape by means of a clamping tool having pincers which are applied to the band clamp in the comers of the transition from the ring shape to the omega section or ear shape. As a result thereof, the band clamp is tightened around the hose or boot by the shortening of the circumference of the band clamp. This operation is extremely simple, especially when compared with the screw-type hose clamps also used in the prior art.
While this operation is extremely simple to perform, problems have developed in achieving an acceptable and repeatable configuration for the crimped omega section. Certain applications are sensitive to the overall diameter of the hose or boot once it has been assembled including the diameter of the band clamp. This is especially true for automotive applications where the band clamp secures a boot to a constant velocity universal joint. The constant velocity universal joint normally rotates at wheel speed and thus any radial projection of the band clamp is susceptible to interference with other components of the vehicle or from road debris. Thus, it is essential that the radial projection of the crimped omega section of the band clamp be kept to a minimum.
Various prior art clamps have been developed which incorporate features that reinforce the omega section or ears of the band clamp. These features include pressed-out portions of the omega section of the clamp in the form of indentations, notches, grooves or the like. These reinforcing features attempt to assure the correct shape of the fold during contraction thereof in order to maintain a minimum radial projection of the crimped section. While these band clamps having the reinforcement features are capable of keeping a reduced radial projection of the omega section, they are not capable of minimizing the radial projection.
Another method to reduce the radial projection of the omega section has been to develop band clamp deforming or crimping pliers which incorporate a backup plate or anvil of some form. This backup plate or anvil has been stationary or it has been cammed inwardly toward the axial center of the band clamp to limit the radial movement of the omega section or ear such that the crimped ear forms an omega shape. While these crimping tools are also able to keep a reduced radial projection of the omega section, they are not capable, even with their camming action, of minimizing the radial projection of the omega section. These prior art pincers with back-up plates simply limit the outward movement of the omega section in order to maintain its omega shape.
Accordingly, what is needed is a crimping tool which has the ability to not only reduce the radial projection on the omega style band clamp, but also is capable of deforming the crimped omega section radially inward to minimize the radial projection of the assembled clamp.